


The Glitch at PAX.

by midgetchick97



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, PAX - Fandom, PMA, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgetchick97/pseuds/midgetchick97
Summary: What if Anticepticeye felt left out and decided to take the spotlight in the middle of PAX? Can Jacksepticeye survive?





	1. The Glitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone. 
> 
> This is an Anticepticeye based story that I wrote for fun, I hope you all enjoy it. 
> 
> A massive thank you to my awesome editor Erin! She's an incredible person whom, without her help, this fanfiction wouldn't exist. I really appreciate her help.
> 
> I'm sorry if this introduction is a bit long. I'll mark -Chapter 1- at the beginning of the story, if you want to skip it. I promise they won't be as long in the future. 
> 
> Grammer Nazi's beware:  
> Myself and my editor have made this story as grammatically correct as we can. That said, there will be words that demonstrate an accent or a word being extended. Such as:
> 
> •Hellooo (Hello)  
> •Ye (You)
> 
> My attempts at accents aren't me trying to butcher them intentionally or cause offense. I did research and tried to make them accurate. I decided to do this in order to make the characters sound more like themselves.
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own Anticepticeye. He belongs to Jacksepticeye (Sean William Mcloughlin).
> 
> I also do not own Jacksepticeye or his amazing channel and content. 
> 
> People, places, events and games mentioned in this story belong to their rightful owners and not to me. I am simply using them to create a profit free story for my own and others entertainment. 
> 
> Warning:
> 
> This work of fiction contains cussing, violence, minor gore, mentions of suicide (Anti hurting Jack), suicide attempts (Also Anti hurting Jack) and characters in stressful situations. Readers discretion advised.

-Chapter 1-

"Top o' the mornin' to ye laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye and welcome to-"

As Jack recorded his video, he felt exhausted. He had to create four videos each day to prepare for the upcoming PAX event. This meant late nights, early mornings and very little sleep just to fit it all in. The games were difficult and his focus was elsewhere. 

However, even a sleep deprived Jack is still Jack and so he carried on and worked hard. "Sleeep is for the weeak!" He'd announce loudly and with a cheerful smile whilst recording. This is soon followed by "Hey Ma!... MA!! 's awesome...!" "Speeeeeed is keeeey!" And many, many Curse words. 

"Thank ye guys so much for watchin' this video and if you liked it, punch that like button in the face, like a boss! And high fives all around. Thank ye guys and I'll see all ye dudes, in the next video!" He would say loudly to end yet another recording. Jack would then drink insane amounts of black coffee, eat cookies and repeat the process.

Finally it became time to leave. He had packed all of his things the night before and was currently checking that everything was ready. As he left his home, he felt that nothing could stop him from enjoying himself at PAX. 

Jack travelled to the airport. He started to get a headache. It got progressively worse as he boarded his flight. He tried to nap as the plane headed towards its destination. He found that he couldn't sleep at all and instead just watched the clouds pass outside of his window.

After many hours, Jack was happy to see the plane getting closer to the ground. As the plane landed, Jack 's spirits rose. He was looking forward to seeing his friends and his fans.

Jack left the plane and went straight to the hotel. He was surprised to see a very familiar face inside. "Mark?" The man in question turned around and looked surprised and happy to see his Irish friend. "Sean." They exchanged a friendly hug.

Jack was delighted to see him but also confused. They weren't supposed to meet until tomorrow for a vlog. "What are ye doin' here? Are ye following me?" He gave his friend a mock-suspicious look.

Mark shook his head. "I'm staying here until the end of PAX." Jack laughed. "So we're sharing a hotel again? Yer sure you aren't a stalker?" He joked. Mark smiled. "I could be. Or maybe it's because this is the closest hotel to PAX." Jack nodded cheerfully "Could be." 

They both checked in at the front desk and went to their rooms to unpack.That night Jack climbed into bed feeling sick and very tired. He eventually fell into a restless asleep. 

Jack was in for a shock when he woke up the next morning: looking around, he saw that he wasn't in his comfortable bed or even in his hotel room. He was lying on the floor in the hotel lobby.

"What the fock am I doin' down 'ere?... Am I sick?... Was I sleepwalkin'?..." Jack felt worried. Would this affect PAX? He got up and went back upstairs.

Some time later he met up with Mark, Felix and Ken who all seemed upbeat and cheerful. They said hello to him. Seeing them made Jack feel better.

(Mark) "Sean, you okay? You look pale." Jack nodded. "I'm fine. Just a cold. Nothin' a coffee won't cure." Mark gave him a sympathetic look. "You gonna be okay to do the vlog and panel today? We could tell them you're sick." Jack shook his head. "I'm fine." Jack insisted. He didn't want anyone to worry or to let anyone down.

With his friends there, Jack was easily able to become his usual cheerful and energetic self during the vlog. He was very happy with how the video turned out, all of them exploring the different attractions at PAX whilst they laughed and joked. After the vlog ended, everyone left to get ready for the panel. 

They all met up later and walked into the well lit room for the panel event. At the very front was a long table in the centre of a stage with a few comfortable armchairs. The staff were performing sound checks, placing fold out chairs down for the audience and getting everything ready.

The staff greeted them warmly and made sure that they all had enough water and were ready to start. When everything was ready, a large crowd of people were let in. 

Mark walked on to the stage, picked up the microphone and addressed the crowd. "Helloo everyone. My name is Markiplier. Welcome to what will be the most insane and funny panel you have ever seen." The crowd cheered. 

Mark started to introduce everyone. "He came all the way from Mississipi, America. Easily the tallest of our group today: Introducing CinnamonToastKen." Ken came out to enthusiastic applause. Mark went on to Indroduce the next person.

"Coming all the way from Brighton England, the most subscribed to YouTuber in the world: Pewdiepie." Pewdiepie entered the stage wearing a wacky outfit. The crowd laughed and cheered. 

"And last but probably not least, also coming from Brighton, one of the loudest YouTubers out there. Jacksepticeye." Jack entered. He smiled and waved energetically at the crowd as they cheered. All of the Youtubers sat at the table. 

Mark continued. "As you all know, we never plan for these events." The crowd laughed. "So this'll be one of those questions and answers things and later on we'll all play a game. Now, if you'll all line up we can start. Maybe form three or four lines somewhere?"

Those who had something to ask, lined up. The questions continued for a while and Mark occasionally glanced at Jack, worried about him. Jack was unusually quiet and became more pale over time. 

It was becoming more obvious to everyone that something was wrong. One of the fans asked Jack if he was okay. Jack smiled and reassured that person. "I'm fine, it's just a cold." Jack was determined to not let this ruin the event.

Half way through the questions Jack noticed droplets of blood on his hands and on the table. His nose was bleeding. "...What the feck?" He covered his nose with his hand and asked a member of staff for some tissue. 

Nosebleed now stopped, things carried on as normal. That is until all of the electrical devices in the room started to go haywire. The mics were no longer working and the monitors became filled with static. White noise buzzed through the speakers

The crowd began to chatter as confusion and panic spread and the lights flickered. Mark tried to calm everyone down and reassure them. "It's alright everyone. Just some technical problems."

Just then an eerie laugh began to fill the room. As it got louder, the crowd became quiet. Mark looked over at the direction of the sound. It was Jack. Jack was laughing. He was twitching and his left eye had started to bleed. Mark felt nervous. "...Sean?"

Soon his skin was white as chalk. The laughter became higher in pitch as a cut across Jack's neck became visible, opening up and starting to bleed. The whites of his eyes turned black. One of his blue eyes turned green and his head twisted uncomfortably to the side. 

He looked demonic and creepy. The whole room was now silent except for that eerie, high pitched laughter. The laughing suddenly stopped. As Jack seemed to glitch on the spot, he spoke in a creepy and demonic voice:

I̷̭̰̐̈́̇͜'̴͙͓̯̬̼̮̟͇̞͉̗͈̳͎̂̌̈́̎̅̏̑̈́̈̋̋͂̂̾̕͜m̷̲̫̮̝̫̹̞͇̹̜͋̾̋́̏̿͋̄̅̚͝͝ ̵̨̬͚͔̻̰̘̜̯̘̱̻͊͑́͌̐̇̈̓̕͝b̴̭̙͐͆̅͌̈́̌a̶̛̮̤̤͈͎͎͓̺͙̦̦̓̑͑́́͌̎̈́͋͝c̶͇̭̺̩̜͗͋̑̍͜͝k̴̛̛̯̺̤̓̂̑̅̿̚

Jack was gone. In his place was anticepticeye, Jack's opposite and alter ego. The glitching became more pronounced as he stood up and twisted his neck to the side. The crowd had soon got over their stunned silence and fear began to set in. 

Anti half walked and half glitched over to the corner where a bunch of lighting equipment was placed. He grabbed a handful of wires that connected to the lights. The lights began to flicker at a faster pace. The crowd watched as the demonic figure wrapped the wires around his throat and pulled tight.

The crowd irrupted into shouts and screams. Some demanded that this should end immediately. Others were shouting that someone should get help. There was too much shouting to actually be able to hear any individual at this point. A minute or so had passed and the YouTuber was turning a greyish blue colour.

Mark and the others weren't paying any attention to the crowd as they rushed over to Jack. They tried to pry his hands off of the wires and get him loose. After a lot of struggling they finally got him to let go.

Jack took some deep breaths and seemed to turn back to his normal self, he passed out. Mark was upset and panicking but forced himself to calm down. He tried to convince himself that Jack would be fine. His attention moved to the crowd as they continued to shout. He had to end this and get help.

"Everyone! Jack isn't well. We will get him help. He will be fine. " The crowd had quietened a little to hear what Mark had to say. "He will be fine!" Mark said louder and more firmly. A member of staff took over from Mark. She addressed the crowd.

"An ambulance has been called. If everyone could please exit the panel. Thank you all for coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my fanfiction. I hope you all like it and had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. I plan to upload a new chapter every week at 19:00 (GMT) on Wednesday. All comments and feedback are welcome.


	2. Horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Thank you for sticking around for part two. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Once again, thank you so much to my wonderful editor and best friend Erin. Your support and advice helps me to create and improve. I am very grateful.
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and questions below, I'd love to hear what you all think of my story so far.
> 
> Previous disclaimers still apply.

-Chapter 2-

And just like that, PAX was cancelled, cut short by the recent events. The customers and workers went home and Jack was taken to hospital. Other than a bright red mark across his neck, he was fine.

Jack was out cold for a few hours as his friends waited in worry. When he woke up his headache hit him full force, like a ton of bricks. "Ow... Fock. I'm in hospital? What happened?" Mark was the first to speak up.

"Sean, you're awake. We were worried." Jack sat up. "What happened?..." He remembered feeling unwell. "What's wrong with me?" His friends gave him a confused look. "Foock... I screwed up didn't I... I missed PAX." He'd been preparing for weeks. He felt as if he'd let his friends and his fans down.

They all realised that Jack didn't remember. Ken decided it was better to have his friends tell him, then have him find out himself alone. "Jack, you did go to PAX..." Jack looked relieved and a bit happier. "I did?" Ken frowned "Yeah... You tried to kill yourself on stage." 

Jack froze. He then errupted with anger, his Irish accent becoming thicker. "I what?! What the feck do ye mean I tried to kill myself?! Is that some kind of joke to ye?! It's not foocking funny!" Mark tried to better explain. "Sean, he's telling the truth. We-" Furious, Jack inturrpted Mark. "Get out!" Felix tried. "Sean, we-" Jack had lost all patience. "All of ye get the fock out!"

Getting the point, his friends started to leave. Mark handed Jack his phone. "Just watch the video..." Jack threw the phone. "Out! Now!" Mark left. Jack was boiling with rage for quite a long time. As he calmed down and his headache lessened, his neck pain became more apparent.

Jack touched it and felt a small ridge were the wire had left an indent. "The feck?..." He traced it with his finger and found that it went all the way around. What was left of his anger disappeared and turned into shock and worry. He retrieved the phone, which luckily wasn't broken and found a video.

He watched it. His expression turned from worry to absolutely horrified. Jack dropped the phone on the floor and was lost for words for the first time. He rested his head on both hands. "Shite!... Why did I?... -What have I done?"

He sat quietly for quite a while, his mind completely empty. He didn't want to be alone so Jack called Ken, who picked up but said nothing. "...Ken. I'm sorry." There was a moment of quiet. Jack wondered if Ken would even answer him. After a pause, Ken did. "You watched the video then?..." Jack felt guilty. "...yeah."

There was some talking in the background. Jack recognised Mark and Felix's voices. "We are downstairs. Do you want us to come back up and see you?" Jack smiled. "Yeah. Please." 

A moment later all of his friends came back through the door, as if nothing had happened. Jack looked at them all, feeling grateful to them. "I'm sorry." Mark pulled Jack into a friendly hug, surprising him. "We forgive you, you Irish bastard." He said playfully. And just like that all was forgiven.

Not too long after that, Jack was discharged from hospital and returned to his hotel room. Though, going against his friends and doctor's advice, he didn't consult a therapist or an exorcist. He was too busy to find someone like that and he wanted to put it behind him and bury it. He just hoped that his fans would forgive him and forget just as easily 

Following the occurrence, the attempt blew up online. There were now tons of theories from fans and newcomers alike. Some believed it was something Jack did for fame, subs and money, others thought that he had mental issues and needed help. A large number of fans jumped to Jack's defense, insisting that he wasn't attention seeking or suicidal.

Many people were uploading reaction videos to the event on YouTube. The BBC, CNN and other TV staions wanted statements and interviews from Jack. He of course avoided all of this wherever possible. His career took a few hits but many stayed.

As a result of this, his account was flooded with questions, disputes and most surprisingly: an increase in anti fanart. He tried to ignore the negativity, dodge the questions and encourage the flow of artwork. 

He also had his friends visiting him and calling him often to check up on him. However, Jack couldn't stay there forever, he had to go back home eventually. He also pushed off creating an explanation video for his fans. He didn't even know where to begin to explain what happened, didn't want to lie and worried that, in doing so, the Anti event could happen again. He decided to wait and focus on his wellbeing.

After two short weeks, Jack was back home in England and the whole thing had died down over time. People sometimes talked about what happened but attention was now more focused on Anti and his other alter egos. He went along with everything happily, asking what they would like to see Anti and all of the other characters do. He was happy to be back to his normal schedule but avoided horror games.

He decided to avoid horror after he started to play 'The witches house'. It was an indie horror game. During an early jump scare Jack began to twitch and the lights started to flicker. Jack was so scared that what happened at PAX might reoccur, that he quit recording and turned off his computer. He recorded a happy and innocent game later on instead.

That was until the creaters of the well known horror game: 'PT' announced that for one day only, the game would be available on Steam tomorrow with a new secret at the end. Jack's twitter became filled with hype and requests for the game. 

The thought of playing another horror game was stressful and terrifying for Jack. After all, anytime he felt angry or scared, that would usually be when the demon would resurface. He'd see the whites of his eyes turn black in his reflection or he'd feel a twitch. This usually led to Jack freaking out and breaking down. Anti's influence itself would quickly pass without Anti taking over, quite unlike what happened at PAX.

It seemed that at this point he had no choice. His fans were important to him. He would have to do it, he didn't want to let them down. He did love the original game. Jack had even played the VR remake. Tomorrow was the only time he could ever play it and it was expected of him. He had to do it. His fans demanded it.

All too soon it was the morning he had been dreading. PT was going to be released on Steam. After a quick breakfast and shower he went to his room to record. "Okay Sean, ye can do this. People are depending on ye!" Jacks fingers were on the mouse hesitating over the record button. "Feck it all, lets do this!

He clicked record and began. "Three... two... One. Top o' the mornin' to ye ladies! My name is Jacksepticeye and welcome to PT! I had an insane amount of requests for this game so, here it is."

Jack felt his nerves double as a headache started. He tried to ignore it and carry on. Jack booted up the game and pressed start. A familiar text filled the screen which Jack read out. "Watch out. The gap in the door. It's a separate reality. The only me is me. Are ye sure the only you is you?" The game then moved to the next scene. The character was on the floor, a cocroach in front of his face. Jack smiled. "This bring back memories."

After Jack had played for a short while, he felt like he was going to throw up. Jack covered his mouth and rushed to the bathroom, vomiting until his stomach was empty. Jack was scared. "...Is it happening again? Foock that! Maybe I'm just getting sick?" 

He got up and looked in thr mirror. He saw himself reflected back. He looked terriefied but otherwise there were no obvious changes. No black eyes or twitching. 'Maybe it's just nerves?...' Jack steeled himself, washed his mouth out and went back into the room.

"Robin. Please cut that bit out...Okay. I'm ready. Carrying on in three, two, one." Jack had his character leave that room. He played it through as he did before, going through that same corridor, jumping at the occasional jumpscare and having fun. 

Then he heard the familiar baby crying in the game. That noise that he hated. It creeped him out and put him on edge. That's when he felt himself start to twitch. "Shite..." That was the last of the video that Jack could recall recording when he woke up later.

When he did come to, he was laying on the floor of his recording studio. His mind felt foggy as he recalled what had happened. He quickly got to his feet and hurried over to his computer. And there it was, the horrific result of his lapse in control. 

His video had been fully edited and uploaded. Robin was unaware of the situation, having been too busy with Jack's other videos to watch the PAX stream. He believed Jack was acting and doing more Anti stuff. Robin added in extra effects and sounds.

Jack watched the PT video. He found that he had played the game all the way through, switching between himself and Anti. The moments where anti was in control where creepy. He watched himself glitch and twist in odd angles. At the end of the playthrough Anti had a message for Jack personally. A message that had Jacks blood run cold and made his insides twist with dread.

J̷̟̮̥̊̽͑a̴͈̓ċ̷̣͈̍̕̕k̷̤̱̠̆ä̸͎̤̈́͘b̷̧̬̘̍̆̌o̴̡͔̲̎y̵̡̗̆͐̑

Ẅ̷̫́į̸ẗ̶͙́h̸̤̒ ̸̩̌y̷̺͋o̸͇̊u̴͍̓r̸̲͆ ̴͔̈b̶̝͒ō̴̜d̵͔̄ỹ̸̗ ̶̖̀ą̸̐s̸̳̄ ̸̨͛m̶̖̉y̸̛͜ ̵͓͑v̶̗̒e̷͖̽s̸̖̈́ŝ̴͓ȩ̶͊l̴͇͝,̵̖͐

T̵̯͆h̸̠͘e̷̞̿ ̶̼̽w̸̦͂ō̴̲r̸̅ͅl̷͕d̴̫͠ ̵̧͠i̴͈͂s̴̙͑ ̸͓̾m̷̟͑i̴̤̓n̶̎ͅe̷̦

Anti then got a knife. He held his right arm out with the palm facing upwards. Then he jabbed the knife in, stabbing midway between his shoulder and elbow, he twisted it and then pulled it across. The new wound poured with blood. The video ended with a cruel and sadistic laugh. Jack felt beyond terrified. He stared at his uninjured arm. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted it to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my fanfiction. I hope you all like it and had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. I plan to upload a new chapter every week at 19:00 (GMT) on Wednesday. All comments and feedback are welcome.


	3. Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Thanks for sticking coming back to read part three, I have so much fun writing these. 
> 
> Thank you as always for all of your hard work in helping me write this story Erin. You helped transform it from a mess, into something enjoyable.
> 
> Disclaimers from chapter 1 still apply here.

-Chapter 3-

To say that Jack was scared would be a major understatement. He could hardly breathe as he sat on the floor, clutching his knees close to him whilst shaking like a leaf. He kept hearing the crazy high pitched laughing, remembering the pins and needles he felt as he watched the video of Anti stabbing him in the arm. 

Just then his phone rang, startling Jack. "Fock!" He yelped in shock. It took him a moment to calm down as he reached for his phone. Caller ID showed that it was Mark. He hesitated before finally accepting the call.

Jack was too scared to speak. "Sean? Thank god, I was worried." Jack didn't answer still. He shook his head and tried to control his breathing. "Sean?... Sean! Please answer me!" Mark was worried he had seen Jack's latest video and decided to make sure he was okay. Jack nearly dropped the phone, his hands were shaking so much. "...Mark." Mark let out a sigh of relief.

"...Sean. what's going on with you? Are you okay?" Jack shook his head. "... I can't escape it. I can't do anything..." Mark frowned. "I'm coming over. I'll be there as soon as I can" Mark wanted to help. "Just hang on until then."

Jack felt scared and didn't want Mark to stop talking to him. "-Wait!" Mark waited. "...Don't hang up." Mark didn't want to but he had to get ready and book a flight. He'd have to calm Jack down some way.

"Don't worry... It'll be fine." Mark tried. Jack felt that it was hopeless. "How?" Mark had no idea what to suggest. He did however want to reassure him. He remembered a common phrase Jack would often say. "PMA?..."

Jack felt the urge to both laugh and shout at his friend. "How the fock can havin' a positive mental attitude help? Positivity is great an' all but if some bastard with a michete said he wanted to cut ye in half, ye wouldn't be all positive and say 'No thank ye.' Ye'd foocking run!"

Mark nodded. "True." Jack smiled. "Or ye'd go: 'That's not a knife, this is a knife.' He said, cheering up a bit as he used his fake Australian accent. "-And pull out a massive mother fecking sword." Mark laughed. Jack started laughing as well. Jack sat more normally, feeling a bit more calm. 

"Sean, I'll be there soon. We can play games and hang out. Maybe even do some collab videos, if you are up for it." Jack smiled. "Sounds good. Bye Mark." "Bye." Mark hung up and booked the next available flight. He started to pack up his things. He would not lose another friend.

Jack thought about his career. He couldn't work like this. Doing videos with Mark would be fun but he was stressed. He concidered going on hiatus for a while until he got this fixed. He worried that his fans would leave if he did.

Loads of excitement and hype flooded through since the PT video. People believed that it was pretend, just something Jack had planned out cor fans. They were wromh. After this, more and more Anti fan art flooded in. Jack however, was terrified. Just seeing drawings of Anti made him scared. Jack being scared meant that Anti had the opportunity to resurface so Jack went on social media less and less.

Jack hadn't decided yet if he should go on hiatus again. He planned to hold off on that decision until Mark was here. He felt his optimism rise within him at the thought of his friend being nearby. He wouldn't be alone. He wouldn't be scared. He'd just have a lot of good, clean fun. He'd be miles away from anything sad and scary.

With that in mind, Jack became filled with hope and optimism. He looked forward to Marks arrival. He continued to create videos cheerfully in the meantime. He was looking forward to seeing Mark.

It all came to a sudden halt after Jack went on to his computer and checked his emails. He saw that he had a draft saved but didn't have a clue what it was about, he didn't remember creating one. He clicked it. What he saw made his blood run cold and his skin crawl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my fanfiction. I hope you all like it and had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. I plan to upload a new chapter every week at 19:00 (GMT) on Wednesday. All comments and feedback are welcome.


	4. The Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people. Thanks for keeping up with this story. It's coming up to my favourite part. I am very mean when it comes to this chapter but I do love a cliffhanger.
> 
> Thanks to my great friend and editor Erin. You're awesome!
> 
> Previous disclaimers apply.

-Chapter 4-

Mark arrived Later that day. He waited anxiously after knocking. He became more worried when Jack didn't answer. 

He tried a few more times before trying to bust through the door, assuming the worst. He had already lost one friend to suicide. He couldn't let that happen again. He had to stop it. Mark was absolutely terrified. Was Jack dead?...

Mark threw himself at the door hard, using his shoulder, he tried to break it down. After a few attempts, the door gave in, swinging open. "Sean?!" Mark frantically searched the house, checking every room. When he got to the bedroom he had found Jack. Mark froze in the doorway.

"Oh god."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my fanfiction. I hope you all like it and had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. I plan to upload a new chapter every week at 19:00 (GMT) on Wednesday. All comments and feedback are welcome.


	5. Shell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys and girls. Here's the next chapter, not many left now. I'm happy with how this one turned out. Enjoy.
> 
> Erin, you are a wonderful person. Thank you as always. 
> 
> Previous disclaimers apply.

-Chapter 5-

Mark froze in the doorway. "Oh god." He saw a very pale and terrified Jack, staring at his computer like a deer in headlights. Mark rushed over knowing that whatever Jack saw had obviously shook him to his core.

Jack didn't even notice Mark's presence. He was staring at his laptop, crying. Mark put a hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack jumped, startled. The laptop fell to the ground. "Sean?..." Jack was visibly shaking. He'd twitch slightly every now and then. "Sean." Jack finally looked at Mark. "He won't leave me alone..."

Mark picked up the laptop and looked at the screen. He wanted to know what had made Jack so scared. Looking at the screen, he saw an email.

____________________________________________

YAHOO MAIL!

Send Cancel

\------------------------------------------------------------------  
To: Sean_Mcloughlin90@yahoo.com  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cc:  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bcc:  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Subject:

Y̶͙̙͕͑ǒ̵̡͍͍̋͋̎ų̴͉̤̟̓̄̇̍ ̸̘͗ć̴̣͕͂̑͛ą̵̯̋n̵͍͆ͅ'̴̪̅̀ͅt̷̪͕̊ͅ ̵̠̿͗͐͒ë̵̖͉͖́̂̂̽s̷̭̣͠c̵̮̔ā̶͊͝ͅp̴̝̜̞̋͘͘̕ë̶̦̫̟́̾̚̚ ̴̫͙̽͆y̴̫͗ȭ̵̝͚ͅu̶̩̰̬̒̃͠ṟ̷̩̊͜ͅ ̴͕̬͈̜̅̂̄ṉ̴̻̦̽ĩ̷͕̳͓̣̃g̸͈͍̬͕̊̌͐̚h̵̨̨̡͈̎t̷̰̋͂͝ṁ̷̮a̷͔̾r̵̹͉̞̈ḙ̸̥̥̣̊͛͑͗s̷̢̞͋̒͆.̸̣̅̋̉̃  
̴̙̃͂  
̷̬͆̅̕I̶̞͕̽͂̒̈͜ ̴͓̞̘́̂͛͠w̷̥͝ĭ̷͍͙̣̝l̴͎͕͌̅̋l̶͙̬̹̙̀̌͘ ̷̫̎̆́n̵̻͓̑̋ȅ̸̹̃̿̑v̸͍̯̫͑͆é̸̯͕̗̰̌̽ŗ̶̡̠͚̏ ̸̞̬͖̈l̴̺͔̖͌̾͐ě̷̱̲́͊͝a̴̢͙͘v̷̡͉̩͉̉̓e̵̢̖̳͆͗.̷̢̨̉̉

À̷̯̓̓̽͊̉̿̈́͝ņ̸̝̩͎̤͉͇̱̻̝̲͙͓̒̒͆̈̐̾̚t̶͚̖̝̝̀̾̆͂͂͋͝ͅȋ̸̹͈̬̤͈̽̋̍͛͛̒͘͝

____________________________________________

Mark stared at it. "What the fuck?..." Mark closed the laptop down and put it to one side. "...Sean. what's going on with you?" Mark was very concerned.

"...Anti. He's not just a character any more. He won't leave me alone. He's going to kill me!" Mark was shocked but forced himself to stay calm. "How?" Jack shook his head. "I don't know... I got sick and I've been having nightmares... He just takes control." Mark wasn't sure how to help his friend. "Don't worry Sean. You aren't alone now. You are safe." Jack nodded.

Jack was able to calm down over the next few days. Having Mark there was very helpful. They played games, relaxed and did some great collaboration videos. However night time was a different story. His nightmares were becoming more graphic, gory and realistic. They always ended in his brutal death.

The most recent dream was one that would haunt him. Jack dreamed that he was chained to a chair. The more he struggled, the tighter the chains became. "No! Let me go!" Jack didn't stop struggling. He became more scared as a high pitched laugh filled the air. 

In front of him was a TV set. It showed his kitchen. Mark was in there cooking. Jack watched in horror as he saw himself glitch into the room, pick up a knife and stab Mark in the back.

Jack yelled at the screen. "Foock! No! Stop!" He struggled even more against his binds. Just then he saw a shadow. Someone was standing behind him. Just then a knife sliced across Jack's neck and he woke up screaming.

The scream woke up Mark in the middle of the night. He got off of the sofa and rushed upstairs into Jack's room. "Sean?!" Jack was breathing hard as he looked around the room. "...Nightmare. s' fine..." Mark let out a sigh of relief. Jack was extremely worried. Was Anti after Mark now too? Jack couldn't let Mark get hurt. He'd have to face this alone. Though wasn't that exactly what anticepticeye wanted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my fanfiction. I hope you all like it and had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. I plan to upload a new chapter every week at 19:00 (GMT) on Wednesday. All comments and feedback are welcome.


	6. Colour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I'm super sorry about the late update.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Things are getting more interesting and intense. This was my favourite chapter to write.
> 
> Thank you Erin for the amazing edits.
> 
> Thank you to Flying_Dragonite and HMSquared as well as 5 guests who left kudos. I appreciate the support.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading.
> 
> Disclaimer:   
> Previous disclaimers still apply.

-Chapter 6-

When he was sure that Mark was asleep, Jack packed a bag full of supplies and left the house. It was very dark and murky outside. As Jack walked, nearby lamp posts would dim, flicker and go out. Jack broke into a run. He eventually arrived at the edge of a forest. He stopped. It was filled with dense tries and shrubbery. It seemed calming and welcoming. Jack went inside.

The minute he stepped inside, everything seemed to turn black and white. Nothing moved, it was if everything and everyone was holding its breath, waiting in anticipation. Jack walked forward nervously. He couldn't turn back now, he had left to fix this.

Loud laughter filled the area, it felt like it was drilling it's way into Jack's skull. He covered his ears. "...Foock." Jack's nose started bleeding as he continued to walk forward. He eventually reached a clearing. Just then the sound stopped. 

The clearing was filled with rocks and bushes. Everything was coloured in shades of grey and black. Jack felt like he was being watched. He looked down, even his clothes and skin were in black and white. He bit back his nerves and called out. "Anti?!"

Anti appeared opposite him. The demonic figure sat casually against a rock with his legs crossed. Scared, Jack took a step backwards and held his breath. Anti's high pitched voice filled Jack's head.

Y̸͇̜̎͋ŏ̶̞͠ͅu̴͚͛ ̶̬͍̃ȃ̷̲r̴̘͓̐ḙ̶̊ ̵̮̗̀̊w̶̢̤͒̒e̵̢͚̒a̸̱͠k̴̛̬̏ͅ

I̶̠̔̕'̷̝̂̂v̶̨͖̉e̴̺̼͆ ̴͍̐̈́͜ā̶̮̉l̸̢̰͒r̷͔̞̆ḙ̷͊̚ä̸̗́d̸̫̤͝y̷̧ ̷̙̫̽͛w̶̥̖͠o̸̱͊ͅn̴͙͒̇.̷̞̬́̑

Ṣ̷̞a̵͓̜̍y̶̳̾ ̸̢̟͋G̷̞̕̚ȏ̷̻͛o̸̗d̸̤͕̃͆b̶͙̍͝ỹ̷̩e̵͕͆̕.̵̰̀

Jack shook his head Insistently. "No! Feck you! This is not over! Ye can't hurt me!" In an instant, Anti glitched in front of Jack. Startled, Jack almost fell backwards. He moved away; putting distance between them. 

Anti's high pitch laughter returned to mock him. Angry, Jack tried to punch Anti. His fist phased right through him as Jack staggered forward. It was like Anti was made of air.

Y̵͇̦̝͂o̴̧͈͛̿̕͜u̴̪̬͍̅͑ ̷̱̤̐͗̂ͅc̵̭͇̈́̊̄a̷̞̺̠͗n̶̰͉̔̆͜'̵̖̻͂͗ţ̵̺̿͊ ̵͖͎̓̓͛h̸͇̔ǘ̵̬͓̞̈́̏r̶͎̐̐t̶̹̥̍͂͝ ̶̡̡̀̋m̷͓̠̝͠é̷̮̟͝͝.̴̥͚͕̍̅̆

Y̶̮̳̹͛̊̽o̸̦͕͒͂u̴̩̻̇͒ ̷̯̻̈́̈́a̴͚̻͖͑͆r̴͇͖̣̄e̵̽͜ ̸͕̗͠i̴͇̼̜̒̔ǹ̶̌͛͜ ̵̡̈́̈ṁ̴̺̭̍̕y̴̻̎̊̕ ̸̡͎͕͑̀̈́w̵̨̄͘͠ỏ̶̙͎͎͌r̷͍̤̽̊l̷̜̳͇̈́̇̃ḍ̸̡̬̓̚ ̶̖͆̈́n̴̟͕̮̒́̋o̴̮̫͊͑̄ẅ̶̞́̈́̌.̴̧̩͝

Anti's head twisted to the side as he grinned maliciously. Anger and frustration rising within Jack, he aimed another punch: Hitting nothing. He then threw another and another and another. Getting bored and irritated, Anti spoke up.

W̷̖̼͈͓͖̐i̸͍̗̫̍͑̆͋̉l̸͎͇͓̝̦͕̾̏̈͝ļ̷̳̒̑̿ ̶̛̞͈y̵̨̛̺̰ò̷̦̠̱̣͛̓̃̏ṵ̷̰̯̤̈́̕͜ ̴̨̦͎̝̪̗̽̃s̷̮̙̺̓̄͝ţ̴͖̣͕̀̉̚ỏ̸̠͇̤̤͓͊ͅp̸̪̱̙͐̐̃͜ ̴̡̺̬͈̞͍͆͒̿̐͌͝t̴̨̡͉̆͝ͅh̸̨̺̬̫̓a̶͙͎̻͉̿̀t̸̥̖͂̔̈̈̅?̵͙̠͕̞̆͝

"No." Jack continued to throw punch after punch, gaining more confidence and resolve with every swing. He was hitting nothing but that didn't matter. Jack wasn't scared or angry. Anti moved away. He felt himself losing. He wouldn't let that happen. He pulled a knife from his pocket. Anti's high pitched laughter returned accompanied by white noise.

Y̴̤͇̹͇̽̂ò̸̻̳̰̹u̴̢͙͙̻̰͛͝ ̵̲͕͑̂͂́̎̐ȁ̷̞͛r̶̛̗̤͗̾̃́e̴͔͑̌̎́̀͗ ̶̹͍̇̿̓͝͝w̸̜͎̹͍͚̋̐̄̕̕ė̷͉͈̪̘́̓̚͜ā̸̢̺̽͠k̵͈̭͙̗̎̂͑

Jack stopped, feeling chills as that horrible sound that he hated increased in volume. Anti's words seemed to Echo. He was reminded of all of the times he had fallen apart and lost all control, beaten by Anti. He couldn't win. 

Anti advanced on Jack, knife at the ready. He enjoyed Jack's suffering and was looking forward to destroying him. Jack's body and all of Jacksepticeye's influence would belong to him. The world would be his. 

Ỉ̵̟̰̘̣̃̂͂̓͌̿'̸̛̙͍̤̹̿̒̅͂̊͜͝m̶̡̻͇͓̅̍̔̔̌͌͝ ̵̧̣͖̜̌̉͌g̴̼̰̯̘͚̻͎̕ō̴̢̟̳̼̯̈i̸͇̠̮͎̟̍͋̒͒̾̚͝n̴̨̛̺͖͈̠͗g̶̜̟̳̜̱̥͊ͅ ̷͇̺̈́̒̐̓̾͘t̸͓͚̦̐̓̓ō̷̳̂̏̔͑̕ ̸̢̻͋c̵̳̳̮̰͍̯̿̓̾̇̌͒̐u̶̯̦͓̗̙͖͛̓͂t̷͕͖͇̞̉̓͂̆̄͝ ̸͈͓̈́͌͛̂y̵̡̳̯͙̠̗̿͋o̸͚͑͗̓u̵͉̣͖͔̯͝ ̷̨̡̛̞̃͋ͅi̴̥͓͕͑n̸͖̖͙̒̋ ̸̮̇͐͝͠h̸̦̩̫̱̫̥̥͠ǎ̶͉̪͎̬̊ļ̵̢̟̘̬̭̃͌͗͂̽f̴̢̲̦̪̣̭̋

Jack smiled. A sudden memory popped into his head that made him want to laugh. He had remembered the conversation he had with mark. He thought to himself: 'If someone wanted to cut ye in half, ye wouldn't say: no thank ye, ye'd run. But I don't feel like running.' Confidence returning, he straightened up and faced Anti and spoke loudly.

"That's not a knife, this is a knife!" And to his own surprise, he pulled a long, thick and sharp sword out of his pocket. "Take this ye bastard!" He plunged the knife forward and to his surprise it actually connected, stabbing Anti in the chest. 

Anti started to glitch out on the spot as Jack's surroundings filled with colour. Jack pulled out the knife and Anti exploded into many colourful pixels which faded away. Jack felt great. "Yes!" He cheered as if he'd beaten a boss on a difficult game.

Much to his surprise, everything started to melt and sink as if it were sand. Everything looked like running paint. As it sunk, it left holes. Everything was dissolving. Jack looked into one of the holes and couldnt see the bottom. It was endless nothingness.

"Focking Jeezus!..." Terrified of heights, Jack moved away from the hole and ran. He didn't want to fall. He ran as fast as he could and was happy to see the end of the forest. He jumped at the last second as the last of the forest melted away. He made it through the entrance and on to solid ground. He looked back and was glad it was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my fanfiction. I hope you all like it and had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. I plan to upload a new chapter every week at 19:00 (GMT) on Wednesday. All comments and feedback are welcome.


	7. Picking up the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!  
> Welcome to the final chapter.
> 
> As always, Erin is an awesome person and this story wouldn't exist without her. She is a great editor. Thank you Erin.
> 
> Previous disclaimers apply.
> 
> Special thanks to Flying_Dragonite, HMSquared and Natty_Catty, as well as the 5 other guests who left kudos on my story and to those who have read it.

-Chapter 7-

"Sean!" Jack recognised that voice "Sean!" Jack looked around but didn't see Mark. "Mark?! Where are ye?" Just then, everything faded to black.

Jack felt someone shaking him. He opened his eyes. He had been sleeping up against a lamp post. His neck felt stiff and the sudden sunlight made his eyes sting. "Sean! Are you okay?" Jack smiled, remembering the events of last night. "I'm great! I beat anti. I stabbed him with a big fock off knife and he exploded!"

Mark helped Jack up. "That's good but why were you out here?" Jack realised that he no longer had his backpack. '...When exactly did all of that start?' Jack thought about it and decided that he never left the house awake. "I must've been sleepwalking." 

Mark was concerned. "You should lock your door at night. It's dangerous. You could sleep walk in front of a car or someone could get into your house!..." Jack was sure that he did lock the doors. 'Weird...' "Good point. Annie way, let's go home. I don't think Anti will be a problem annie more." Jack smiled.

In the week that followed, Jack and Mark celebrated the end by collabing on every single Five nights at Freddie's game to date, taking turns and reacting. They also added Anti and Dark glimpses throughout. 

They ended the week with another Anti vs Dark video. Jack took inspiration from his own battle with Anti and set it in a large forest. The video was very very popular among fans and very fun for Jack and Mark to make. 

However, it was soon time to say goodbye. Jack felt a bit sad to see Mark leaving as they walked through the airport. Finally it was time. Mark's flight was due to depart.

"Mark..." "Yeah?" Jack gave him a friendly hug. "Thanks man. I couldn't have got through this without ye." Mark smiled. "Call me if you ever need help." Jack nodded and let go. "I will. Ye should do the same. Also, I should come over to America some time. We could do some more videos." 

Mark smiled. "Yeah! That'd be great. I was actually thinking of doing a cards against humanity match again if you want to join?" Jack looked excited "Sure!" Mark looked at his watch. "I should go now. Bye Sean." Jack nodded. "Bye Mark." Mark left.

Over the following years Jack did many more collaborations with his friends and his channel grew even more. Within eight years he had over seven billion subscribers and had been knighted by the Queen for his impressive voice acting skills and amazing content. He helped cure world hunger and aided every single charity in existence. Anti was never a problem for him ever again.

-The End-


End file.
